My Heart Strings
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: The odd puppet toymaker makes an unusual discovery one night. Drocell x OC


**A/N: This was also a cute story. I felt pretty bad that Drocell died. *cries* I wonder if Yana thought about putting him in the manga since he seemed like such a popular character.**

**Ebony Clearwater is © to DarkLolita90 (on deviantART); Drocell Keinz is © to Toboso Yana's Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji; Story is © to moi~**

* * *

"We are only puppets, our strings are being pulled by unknown forces." – Georg Buchner

The golden sun brought light to the crisp autumn morning. Down the streets of London was a small and quaint toy shop. It was not yet open but the owners were up. Drocell Keinz and his fresh, new apprentice Ebony Clearwater.

She had just come into employment after much asking. At first, the Mandalay puppeteer refused her offers, saying that he didn't take on apprentices. He then noticed the sadness behind Ebony's eyes.

"Your eyes are sad," he said monotonically. "They are a beautiful color but full of so much loneliness."

Ebony was charmed by the man's words. She looked down at her feet in slight guilt, making sure to avert his stony gaze. "I...ran away from home," she said. "I don't have any friends...or family to go to."

Drocell tilted his head to the side in slight curiosity. "A family..." he repeated. "I reason that all humans must have families, parents who give birth to them." She watched as he looked down at the dolls that surrounded his toy shop. Their eyes were dead and cold, bringing chills to her spine. He picked up one of the dolls. "These dolls... They are my family."

Not too long after their first encounter, Ebony found out about Drocell's life as a murderer and how he lured children in before killing them and adding their corpses to his collection of dolls. It took some time but she managed to convince him to cease his heinous crime.

However, Drocell was reluctant. He told her that he would lose his "family" and that he would be alone now that his master was gone as well. In tears, Ebony embraced the puppet man and made him a promise.

"I'll be your family. I won't leave you, I promise! I'll stay with you, by your side forever!"

Now she stayed in his toy shop, replacing his former family of dead dolls. Drocell gave up on using the corpses and made the dolls from actual materials while Ebony sewed clothes for them.

She was happy to be there for him and gradually grew closer to him as time passed. Ebony didn't know if Drocell felt the same way since all he focused on were making his dolls.

But the girl didn't mind. She didn't mind at all if he didn't share her feelings. Her heart was content with the way things were at that moment...

The day went on as usual, nothing too special. Children and parents of all sizes scurried into the shop, eyes in awe at all the beautifully dressed dolls on display.

Ebony worked the cash register, conversing and laughing with the customers, while Drocell sat quietly in the back. Occasionally, he would look out at Ebony. Her face was bright and happy, she was much happier than when he had met her.

It had been a while since he'd seen her so elated but what was the cause of it he wondered. Did she like dolls as much as he did? Being stuck inside a puppet body for so long, although he didn't realize that fact, Drocell couldn't remember what it was like to smile and be happy.

He planned to ask Ebony after work but after the shop closed, he heard her call out, "Drocell! I'm going to get some more materials so we can make more dolls. I'll be back in about an hour or so, okay?"

Drocell made a silent nod as he watched her small frame disappeared down the street. An unfamiliar feeling struck through the carrot-top and he found himself following after Ebony, racking his brain for the feeling that permeated his entire being.

"I reasoned this feeling is...'worry'. I am...'worried' about Ebony Clearwater."

Ebony was walking quietly down the London streets until an arm grabbed her and held her in a strong grip. She struggled and looked up to see a burly thug grinning down at her. Others soon surrounded her.

"Cute girl, ain't she?"

"Oh yea! She'll show us a good time 'eh?"

The ragged men laughed cruelly and grabbed at Ebony's clothes, attempting to pull them off her body. She screamed out and shut her eyes closed as she struggled against their pulls and tugs. More screams drowned out her own desperate pleas and she felt her arms being released.

Opening her eyes, she saw the thugs on the ground, their bodies bloodied from deep yet thin cuts. Drocell stood before her, the strings coming out of his fingers; Ebony could see the anger flashing in his eyes. The anger in Drocell's expression soon died when Ebony fainted from shock.

He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, leaning close to hear her heartbeat. "She is still alive."

~ ღ ~

**Part 2**

"To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others." – Anne-Sophie Swetchine

For the rest of the night, Ebony couldn't stop thinking about Drocell rescuing her. She was amazed that had some emotion, that he was actually angry. But he still didn't smile which depressed her.

"I think I'll make him something," she whispered with a smile.

Getting out of bed, and making sure Drocell didn't hear her, Ebony got to work on sewing a plush doll version of her crush. She giggled to herself, but she didn't know that Drocell was watching.

He quietly observed before leaving for the his work room, sewing his own gift for Ebony...

"Drocell! I made you a present!"

Turning his head 360 degrees around, Drocell stared up at the girl as he sat as his work table. "Present?" he repeated questioningly. "I reasoned that humans exchanges 'presents' to make each other happy."

Ebony giggled as she nodded. "You're right!" She blushed and held out the doll to him. "I...thought it would make...you happy so I made it for you."

Drocell stared at the doll as he took into his own hands. He didn't know how to react... At least, he didn't remember how to act. But he decided to repeat Ebony's current gesture and surprised her with a small smile. "I do not need a doll. I have you, Ebony Clearwater."

He picked up his project and held it out to her. "This is for you. It is my present to you."

She blushed as she smiled at the tiny doll. It was made in her image, so petite and cute. Ebony giggled and hugged Drocell's neck, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"


End file.
